A Fair Bit of a Drama
by JamesMcAvoyFangirl71
Summary: The crew visits Dimmsdale and Fairy World.


Previously on the Fairly OddParents, Timmy became Timantha, and all that jazz. You've seen the episode, I'm not recapping it.

And now, STAR TREK

Space... the Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life forms and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before.

Captain Kirk stood on the bridge, looking out to the stars for which he trekked upon. He was captain of the Enterprise, the greatest ship ever. Kirk said to himself, "Boy, am I sure happy that I am captain of the Enterprise."

Chekhov agreed from standing next to Kirk. "It is the world's greatest ship."

Scotty interrupted, "World is an understatement. It's the greatest ship ever!"

Uhura looked up from her making out with Spock. "Heck, yes!"

Spock frowned and pushed Uhura away from him. "I find that highly illogical. What about the Klingon's ships?"

Sulu laughed in a Sulu-ish way. "Klingon, sing on! They suck."

Bones decided to contribute. "I'm a doctor, not a singer, Sulu."

Sulu frowned. "Sorry Bones."

Chekov exploded in anger, "WE HAVE A MISSION TO DO GUYS!"

"HOLY FREAKING POOP, YOU ARE RIGHT," Uhura imploded.

Sulu laughed in a Sulu-ish way. "Poop. That's funny."

Spock frowned and pushed Sulu off the bridge. "Poop is highly illogical."

Sulu laughed in a Sulu-ish way as Scotty beamed him up.

"Srsly guyz? Srsly?" Kirk asked.

Bones interrupted, "Wait... who's the guy in the corner?"

Everyone turned to the corner, and saw Q standing there. "Who are you?" asked Chekov.

Q sighed, and said, "Well, it was getting boring anyway. I leave you with the return of your free will, and this message."

Q disappeared, and suddenly, everyone blinked.

"What just happened?" Uhura asked.

Spock frowned, and said, "We have just encountered a creature for the Q Continuum... I have no idea what just happened, as they are creatures of illogic."

Scotty picked up a scroll. "Hey, he left us a message."

Sulu started reading, "Go to gamma coordinates for new planet for Federation joining."

Kirk smiled and said, "I guess that's our mission. Warp speed to ."

"Aye, aye, captain," Scotty answered.

One flight later, and they were at the planet. Spock started up the life scan.

"There seems to be intelligent life on both the moon and the planet of this orbital mass," Spock frowned. "I cannot figure out which one is the dominant species."

Kirk smiled. It was his time to make the plan. "Alright, Spock, Uhura, and Sulu, you go to the moon, since whatever lives on a moon has certainly encountered mysterious creatures."

Scotty scoffed. "Kirk, you racist."

Kirk ignored Scotty. "Bones, Chekov, and I will go down to the planet to try to make peace there. They'll be members of the Federation by tomorrow morning."

They headed to the beamer and Scotty set up the modulations. Scotty warned them, "There's no way I can know where you'll land. You might land in a hot shower, and, my, would that be awkward."

Spock responded with a calculation, "Given the probability of landing in a shower or not, I think we're on the safe side."

Scotty could not reply as they were all beamed down to their respective places.

-

Timmy Turner was an average kid that no one understood. His mother, his father, and his babysitter Vicky alway gave him commands filled with doom and gloom. Up in his room, he had magic goldfish, kay?

Okay, they were actually his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and right now, they were in trouble with Jorgen Von Strangle.

"TIMMY TURNER! You have violated Da Rules yet again!"

"What did he do this time?" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"He wished for a gender switch!" Jorgen Von Strangle yelled.

"That's not true!" Timmy yelled. "Cosmo and Wanda did it without my wish!"

"Ohhhhh?" Jorgen questioned. "Well, in that case, I can take them away forever! Mwahahaha!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda yelled in tandem.

"Well, not really," Jorgen continued. "You guys will have to go on Fairy Trial for misuse of magic."

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda sighed in relief.

Jorgen took out his planner, and smiled, "The next opening is in three months! Say good-bye to your godparents for three months, Timmy Turner!"

Timmy started panicking, "I can't lose my godparents for three months! Vicky will kill me by the time that's over."

"Quick, Timmy!" Cosmo yelled. "Make a wish!"

"I wish I had bodyguards to protect me from Vicky for the next three months!" Timmy wished.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, but Jorgen poofed them away before they could make the wish!

...Yet, it didn't appear that way. For as soon as the fairies poofed away, Kirk, Chekov, and Bones were beamed into the room.

Chekov looked at Timmy, who was blubbering ununderstandable words given the circumstances. "Do not worry, child. I am master linguist."

Kirk slapped Chekov, "Shut up. Little boy, where are your leaders?"

Timmy stopped blubbering. "Excuse me, I'm your leader."

Bones laughed. "What?"

"Yeah, bodyguards!" Timmy condescended, "I wished for you, you need to help me."

Kirk laughed. "Look, beaver, I don't know what you're talking about, so just take me to your leader so we can federationize this planet and get out of here."

Timmy frowned. This was not going to be easy.

-

Mama Cosma was enjoying her shower when suddenly three people landed on top of her.

Spock shrugged off some dirt. "I suppose Scotty wins this round."

Mama Cosma quickly poofed on some clothing, and looked at the three Starfleet officers in anger. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Sulu took it on himself to talk to the winged fury. "Ma'am, we mean you no harm. Now, if you would just take us to your leader so this planet can join the federation, and we can just forget this ever happened."

Mama Cosma's eyes narrowed in anger, and she quickly poofed Spock, Uhura, and Sulu into a position of being tied up in chairs.

Spock frowned, "That escalated rather quickly."

Uhura nodded her head. "What are you going to do us, fiend?" She spat at Mama Cosma.

Mama Cosma smiled, "Well, I've been looking for a new husband, and you might be just the ticket!"

Uhura frowned. "What?"

POOF!

Uhura was suddenly on an operating table, and by operating table, I mean she was a Uhura-themed game of Operation.

Mama Cosma smiled again, "This is the part where I monologue. You see, darling, I'm going to turn you into a male, and thus, the loss of your feminity will cause your friends to fall madly in love with me."

Uhura's eyes widened in terror. "How does that even work?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Mama Cosma threatened.

-

Kirk, Bones, and Chekov were still arguing with Timmy.

"You're my bodyguards!" Timmy yelled.

Kirk yelled back, "I am the Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and I will not be anyone's bodyguard!"

POOF!

Jorgen von Strangle was in the room with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Eh, I changed my mind," Jorgen threw Cosmo and Wanda back at Timmy.

"YAY!" Timmy screamed in jubilee, hugging Cosmo and Wanda.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Jorgen boomed.

"What now?" Wanda asked.

"The secret of fairies has just been revealed to adult humans," Jorgen yelled, pointing to Kirk, Bones, and Chekov, "Now, you must lose your fairies forever!"

"NOOOOO!" Timmy yelled.

-

Sulu and Spock were having an awkward conversation.

"So why can't Scotty just beam us up?" Sulu asked.

Spock explained, "The atmosphere of this moon is interfering with the distress signal. Kirk and the others should be fine but the three of us are on our own until they release something is wrong."

POOF!

Mama Cosma walked back in with the new male Uhura. Spock and Sulu's eyes boggled at the sudden hotness of Mama Cosma.

"Gurl, you fine," Spock said.

"OPPA COSMA STYLE," Sulu added.

Uhura started singing about his newfound awesome manliness, while Mama Cosma laughed.

-

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Look, Strangle guy," Kirk started. "I don't know who you think you are but-"

Jorgen interrupted, "I am the ruler of Fairy World, that's who I am."

"Oh, really?" Bones mused. "That's convenient, you could've said that, gee, I don't know, FIVE MINUTES AGO."

Chekov frowned, "You do not speak foreign language."

"NO!" Jorgen barked.

Chekov frowned again. "Wow, am I useless today."

"ANYWAY," Kirk continued, "We're not from this planet, so technically we are not your humans. Thus, you don't need to take away this kid's god-guardians or whatever."

Jorgen frowned. "Fine."

Kirk began to conclude, "We are from Starfleet and we wish to extend an invitation to join the Federation."

Jorgen frowned again. "What if I say no?"

Bones was getting annoyed. "Then we leave you alone and never return to this planet, is that okay?"

Cosmo chimed in, "That sounds fine by me!"

Jorgen thought for a second, and said, "NO!"

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Fine, we're done here. Chekov, get Scotty to beam us up."

Timmy turned to Kirk, "Thanks for saving my godparents there. Even though you were the entire problem, but eh."

Kirk replied, "Okay then."

"Boss!" Chekov turned to Kirk, "There is problem. Scotty cannot beam up Spock, Sulu, or Uhura thanks to funky moon gravitational pull. Also, Uhura's vitals are going crazy, her testosterone is off charts!"

Wanda frowned. "This sounds like someone we know..."

Bones asked Wanda, "Can you take us there, so we can rescue our friends?"

"Sure!" Wanda exclaimed with glee, "We can all go!"

POOF!

And suddenly, Jorgen, Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy, Chekov, Sulu, and Kirk landed in Mama Cosma's house. Mama Cosma was having Sulu, Spock, and Uhura dance around her.

Jorgen looked at the scene in front of him and screamed, "MAMA COSMA! HOW DARE YOU!"

The loud noise snapped Spock out the daze for a second, and he said to Kirk, "We are stuck here forever. Leave, before you become stuck too."

Timmy had an epiphany. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish these Starfleet guys never landed in Fairy World."

POOF!

Spock and Sulu disappeared. Kirk looked at Uhura, who had turned back into female as the result of the wish. He then turned to Chekov and Bones. Finally, he turned to Timmy, and said, "Hey, kid, can you take us back to your room so we can get beamed up?"

Jorgen interrupted, "WAIT. Mama Cosma," he pointed dramatically. "You are on Fairy Probation! I take away your wings, and your wand, and send you to work in the tooth mines for a week!"

"NOOOO!" Mama Cosma and Cosmo screamed at the same time.

"YESSS!" Wanda and Timmy screamed at the same time.

Bones facepalmed. "Can we please just go?"

Wanda smiled, "Sure!"

POOF!

They were back in Timmy's room.

"Bye, guys!" Timmy said.

"It's always nice to meet intergalactic travelers!" Wanda added.

Through his tears, Cosmo asked, "Have you guys ever met the Yugopotamians?"

Bones yelled, "BEAM US UP SCOTTY!"

BEAM!

They were back on the Enterprise, with Scotty looking really confused. Scotty gestured to Spock and Sulu. "These guys appeared without me beaming them, and they don't know anything about today. In fact, they're acting rather stupid."

Spock said, "Now, now, that is highly illogical."

Sulu laughed in a Sulu-ish way.

Kirk, Bones, Uhura, and Chekov looked at each other.

Chekov said, "Well, it's past my bedtime.

Uhura added, "Yeah, me too."

Bones walked off to his room, muttering that he needed an aspirin.

Kirk put his hand on Scotty's shoulder, "Scotty, just forget about today. Sulu and Spock should be fine in the morning."

Spock said, "Considering you have no degree as a doctor, Kirk, that is highly illogical."

Sulu laughed in a Sulu-ish way.

Kirk and Scotty looked at each other, and just went to their own separate rooms, leaving Spock and Sulu to babble to themselves for the rest of the night.

THE END.


End file.
